


in too deep

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Infidelity, Homewrecking, Infidelity, M/M, Taeyong Is Married To Johnny But Fucking Jaehyun, blowjob, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: In which a married man faces the reality of his decisions & inner feelings.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I do not in any way endorse any kind of cheating, & this is most likely out of character, but I stumbled across the lyrics of the song "In Too Deep" & out came this. 
> 
> Enjoy the terrifying reality of love.
> 
> The inspiration : 
> 
> "I'm not happy here with him, I'd rather have you, and you'd rather have me too.
> 
> You're not happy there, with him, would rather have me, but we're just in too deep."

Taeyong has been here before. 

He makes himself feel better with the sentiment that it's not like he'd asked to be. No healthy man wakes up with the wish to hurt his own husband.

When his feet hit the entrance of the large home before him, he ponders that if life was simple there would be no outsider, no affair at all but only Johnny, with his long legs & honey skin & teeth aligned perfectly in his mouth. Taeyong's mother joked, once, back before the whole thing blew wide open, that they had looked like expensive piano keys. 

(Fitting, for at one time, every sound that left Johnny's mouth carried a tune unlike anything else Taeyong had ever heard.)

Taeyong would like the Court of Morality to show that he had never, will never, intend to hurt Johnny. He would let the record show he is not a bad person. He reads books to children at the library when they ask him to on the weekends. He donates a good amount to charity when he recieves his biweekly checks. 

He had not wanted to cheat, he had not wanted these meetings to be frequent. He had not even intended for these interactions to start in the first place, but Taeyong raises the question- that is the way life works, right? Sometimes you don't know what you're doing until it's done. Life is like a never-ending cycle, an infinite loop that runs, pushes, progresses- no matter how tired or in the wrong you are. 

The defense is weak. He is alone in his trial- any lawyer knows that taking this case would be career suicide. Not even his closest friends can save him now, & he knows it.

Taeyong supposes, when the door opens & a pair of hands grip at his wrist, that it can be argued he is insatiable. If he were to appease God, or whatever else is to decide his fate in the end, and reflect, you'd find a small piece of perfection. 

Welcome to my life, Taeyong says, as he lays the evidence in front of each and every member of the jury. There's a photo of all pristine clothing, one of expensive wedding bands, another of white picket fences, of foreign cars- of black cards that seemingly  
never empty. 

(His life is also a husband, waiting for him with open arms & freshly baked dinner in the oven, but he will withold this evidence until questioned further.)

The hands pin him to the door as quickly as it is shut. They will leave bruises on his pelvic bones, and in another life Taeyong wears them like they're jewlery. In this one, he will make sure the band of his boxers never drops far enough to reveal them. 

Taeyong's neck burns with embarrassment as the other man makes quick work of his button-up shirt. Taeyong leans in, puts his nose in the nape of the other male's neck, breathes in all of him. 

The fabric of the other male's shirt is soft like silk, sits just below his collarbones with just the top button open. The sleeves are long, but cuffed- making it far easier for Taeyong to rip the shirt from him. 

Taeyong's own shirt falls to the floor. He rotates, so quickly it must catch the other male off guard, for his head clacks heavy against the cold wood of the door. 

"Taeyong," He says, & it lights every inch of Taeyong on fire, trailing from the top notch of his neck to the very bottom of his tailbone. His name has never sounded better than it does right now. 

He coaxes the shirt off of the other man, then raked his nails down his stomach. "Jaehyun," Taeyong says, & it's the prettiest sin that's ever spilled from his lips. It's damning evidence, the way his name spills from his mouth. Jaehyun's stomach flexes under the tension, in a way that Taeyong will never tire of. 

"Room," Jaehyun says, and it's commanding enough that Taeyong feels he must oblige. He steps back, and allows Jaehyun's hand on the small of his back to guide him to the bedroom he has been in too many times before. 

When the door is shut, Taeyong drops to his knees. He makes quick work of Jaehyun's belt, nimble fingers moving efficiently. Jaehyun brings only one hand to the back of his head, fingers threading deep into Taeyong's scalp & pulling. 

Taeyong lets out a groan, & pulls the belt to his floor. He then unbuttons & unzips Jaehyun's pants, pulling them just far enough down to get caught around the younger male's thighs. His underwear follow. 

Taeyong uses both of his palms to take hold of Jaehyun's cock. The dry friction is unpleasing, so he spits into his left hand before returning to his twisting motion. His cock is pulsating, red & hard beneath Taeyong's hands, & it feels like his hands were meant to be there. 

When he sits high on his heels, licking the head, Jaehyun moans. It's low, it reverberates through his chest like the bass of an r&b song. It is so opposite of the noises he is used to, strained through clenched teeth, & Taeyong is infatuated with it from the moment he first draws the sound. 

He removes one of his hands to make room for his mouth. His tongue is flat, his throat is hollow & deep. The heat alone makes Jaehyun's head spin, & he moans again when Taeyong swirls his tongue. 

"You're so good," Jaehyun says. "You know that right?"

Taeyong hums in response, & Jaehyun curses under his breath. He pushes back on Taeyong's shoulder, gently, but enough to knock him off balance & throw him off rythym. 

Taeyong's breathing heavy, sweat sticking between his thighs, his jeans caught between them. Jaehyun moves past him, rises to the bed, sits on the edge. Jaehyun rids himself of his shirt, shucking the rest of his clothes to the floor. Taeyong does the same, looking him deep in the eyes.

Taeyong approaches him, slow in a way that makes his heart ache, like his bones are heavy and he cannot even begin to function. He straddles Jaehyun. He is close enough he can feel Jaehyun's every breath, a quiet, soft throbbing sensation beneath each twitch of his legs, each tense of his calves. 

Jaehyun brings his hand up to the back of Taeyong's head, far too domestic for the nature of their relationship. He brings their lips together, more lip than tongue. It is so right it hurts, and Taeyong wills himself not to cry. Jaehyun has just thread his fingers through Taeyong's hair, in a way so gentle it aches, when a deafening ringtone cuts through the air. He prays it is not his phone. 

Jaehyun pulls away, looks to the floor. "It's him." He says, & his voice is tight, crackly & husky & hoarse in all the right ways. Had it been anyone else on the line, Taeyong would have thrown the phone as far away as he possibly could, & kissed Jaehyun until his jaw ached. 

Instead, he nods, ignoring the look in Jaehyun's eyes. It is not quite angry, but a little arrogant. Taeyong rolls his eyes and then stands from the bed, collects his phone from the floor and lets everything he owns lie in the view of the night sky. 

"Hello?" Taeyong says, clearing his own throat quickly. He searches the nightstand for water, & remembers that Jaehyun keeps an extra bottle in the bathroom, by the sink. 

"Honey!" Johnny's voice is heavy, but not sad. He sounds tired. Taeyong doesn't like the way it burns his chest, in a way so starkly different than it does when Jaehyun touches him, when Johnny tells him how much his presence is missed. "When will you get back from Seoul?" Johnny whines, & the noise makes Taeyong's stomach spin. "When do I get to fall asleep with you again?"

Taeyong meanders to the bathroom, takes a sip of water. "Tomorrow afternoon," He says, & he can hear Jaehyun's socked feet pad off elsewhere, closer. "I can't wait to see you."

Johnny laughs- fuck, he giggles- & his voice raises an octave when he says he can't wait. Taeyong insists the same, & then when he turns, Jaehyun is standing before him. Jaehyun looks real pretty, shadows cast across his face from the small, closed window.

"Busy day today?" Johnny asks, & Taeyong murmurs a non-commital noise in return. He hears stirring on the end of the line, but all questions die in his throat when Jaehyun puts the pads of two fingers on the inside of Taeyong's thigh. 

Johnny sighs. "Trying to talk to you when you're working is like talking to a brick wall. I know you're busy, but I miss you."

Taeyong swallows. Each word that spills from Johnny's most honest confessional feels like a testimonial, his most honest feelings laid bare. 

"I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but you know more than anybody I have no control over these things." Taeyong says. Jaehyun hooks his fingers in the pale flesh of Taeyong's thigh, before pushing him back into the sink. The small of his back rests against the granite, before Jaehyun turns him yet again, guiding him so his pelvic bones rest there instead. 

Taeyong grabs Jaehyun's wrist with his free hand. He glares at Jaehyun through the glass before him. Jaehyun snorts, & pulls his hand free. 

"I know," Johnny sighs. His voice is a little sadder now. "I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it," He explains, & Taeyong hears the drag of a fork across the plate. 

"No," Taeyong says, watching Jaehyun suck his own fingers in the glass. "No you don't-" & then Jaehyun has forced his ring finger deep inside of him. Taeyong lets out a high breath, that he covers with a cough. 

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks, mid-chew. "Are you getting sick? I can have some tea ready for when you get home."

Jaehyun adds his middle finger. His fingers are unrelenting, hard. He's sure Jaehyun is already down to the last knuckle, with the way the fingers curl & push into the jagged knob of his prostate. His cock is solid inbetween his legs. Jaehyun is preening in the mirror. 

"Y-yeah, babe, I'm not doing too great. I'll be home tomorrow, okay?" Taeyong says. Johnny makes a noise of agreement. 

"Okay. I love you. Get some sleep."

Jaehyun's left hand reaches out, pushes hard on the small of Taeyong's back so he is bent in half over the sink. The granite digs into his hipbones, & it's enough to force another sound out of him. 

"I-I love you too. I'm sorry. I'll be better tomorrow."

Johnny laughs again. "Okay. Goodnight, babe."

The phone drops dead & Taeyong drops the device to the floor. "You're so fucking stupid," he snarls, & Jaehyun forces a third finger inside of him in response. 

"You wanna talk about stupid?" Jaehyun poses, & Taeyong feels his cock leak into the furniture. His fingers are sliding easy, he knows Jaehyun can feel it. "You're the one with the wife at home."

It's a low blow. There are lines, boundaries that Jaehyun normally does not cross, but this time he has. Taeyong can not blame him. He knows why.

"Put your cock inside me," Taeyong snarls, & for the first time since they met this afternoon, there is hesitation. 

"I don't have a con-"

"I don't give a fuck."

Jaehyun fucks into him until the stars are disappearing into the morning light. They fuck over the sink, on the smooth tile of the floor, on the comfort of the mattress. Somewhere between three and four in the morning, Taeyong rides Jaehyun for a short while, until he orgasms so hard he cries.

The comedown is the hardest part of it all. His nose is burried deep into Jaehyun's nape, & the smell of sweat is comforting. His tears keep falling, his thighs shake so hard Jaehyun puts his right hand on one of them to stabilize it. 

"It's okay," Jaehyun murmurs, & his own voice sounds a little shaky. Taeyong doesn't look, but he knows there are tears in his eyes. "You're okay. I... I got you."

(Jaehyun is now at the witness stand. He has sworn to never tell a lie. If he was asked how he felt about Taeyong, his answer would terrify Taeyong and himself alike. It would damn the both of them to hell. It would damn Jaehyun complicit in his crimes.)

x

Taeyong unclicks his seatbelt. He pulls his tie down, past the top of his sternum, and undoes his top button. He taps his keys- one, two, three times before the door clicks locked & it beeps in security. He slips his cell phone into his left pocket, before opening his garage. 

He is guilty. He would attend his own sentencing, but that would be no more torture than the naked skin of someone else he sees in the blackness every time he closes his eyes. It could not hurt more than the Jaehyun-shaped hole in his heart, than watching Johnny laugh at him. 

The Court Room would look at him in disgust. If he thinks hard enough, he can make out faces, now, of his mother, of Johnny's younger sister. The price, it seems, is letting the guilt consume him, until he takes his final breath. 

(Johnny will be there for that, too.)

Taeyong has made his bed- & when he steps inside, the faint smell of chicken wafting through the foyer, and sees Johnny, standing, smile on his face, he knows he is a dead man.

Climb in, Taeyong. 

Sleep tight.

**Author's Note:**

> damn it would suck to be in love while being married to someone you love as well lol
> 
> there is never a good excuse to cheat
> 
> kudos & feedback of any sort are appreciated & welcomed ! <3


End file.
